


The tongue of seduction

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Ron's newly procured ability to speak Parseltongue becomes more than just a handy way of opening the chamber of secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry Submits fest back in 2012, for some reason I haven't uploaded it to the archive.

Soft snowflakes slowly fell down on the landscape, setting the perfect image of Christmas. Ron was standing by the window, staring at the flakes of snow, wanting to open the window to steal one just to feel the coldness of it before it melted on his skin.

The room flashed green twice before going back to the warm red and gold. As Ron turned around, he had to keep from laughing at Harry who was covered in ash and sitting on the floor; he still hadn’t learned how to land on his feet. “Merry Christmas,” he said to the visitors.

Ginny sighed before she found her and wand removed the ash. “Merry Christmas,” she replied once Harry was done. “I see Mom has been here.” She lifted one of the dancing Santa’s and stared at him, clearly amused by the movements of the dancing Santa.

“How could I turn her down?” Ron asked. His mother wanted to make his apartment feel like _home_ , and had succeeded, seeing as the decorations were copies of the ones she had. 

“She’s infested our apartment as well,” Ginny confessed. Ron chuckled as he imagined his mother knocking on Ginny’s door right after she finished his apartment.

“Who’s ready for lunch?” Hermione said as she walked into the living room, interrupting their conversation about Christmas decorations. Ginny ran and hugged Hermione while wishing her Merry Christmas.

Ron ignored the girls as he walked over to Harry for a chat. “So how is it going, living in your own apartment?” he asked.

“It’s ok.” Harry seemed bothered by something, but as much as Ron wished to ask, he knew it was not the right moment to do so. Ron decided to ask him later when they were alone.

The food was set out shortly after their guests arrived. It wasn’t anything heavy, seeing as they would eat dinner at the Burrow two hours later, and his mother would not be happy if they arrived there full.

While eating the girls were talking about their apartments and work, leaving the boys, or mostly Ron, to discuss Quidditch. They were almost done eating before Hermione decided to ask Harry how he liked his new job.

“It’s ok,” Harry answered. Ron wasn’t a fool and knew something was wrong with his best mate, sadly he still couldn’t ask him if something was up.

“Do you find it difficult? Going out into the field, searching for the Death Eaters?” Harry started to poke his food with his fork, barely looking up. Ron stared at Hermione, who was equally puzzled. Ginny didn’t seem to care, which somehow annoyed Ron.

“Do you like being teamed with your partner? I hear he’s experienced.” Ron hoped he’d get more than ok from Harry this time.

“He’s really good at what he does.” At least he spoke more, but still not enough.

Ginny sighted before asking Ron a question. “Ron, how is your partner?”

Somehow disturbed by the lack of concern from his sister he decided to ignore it until they were alone. “He’s great, has a lot of experience and has taught me a lot.”

“I heard you shocked him last week,” his sister said with a smirk. “They wouldn’t tell me what you did.”

“You have to tell them Ron,” Hermione said eagerly.

“I talked with a snake,” Ron answered casually like it wasn’t a big thing.

“Really?” Ginny said, clearly shocked. “You’re a Parselmouth? I’m glad Harry lost his ability after Voldemort died,” she said like Harry wasn’t sitting by the table. “Really glad he lost it, because every time he spoke Parseltongue, it sent chills down my back.”

While Ron didn’t judge her for her opinion, he did think she spoke without thinking how her words might affect Harry.

“Ron is really good at Parseltongue,” Hermione said, not caring about Ginny’s chills. “Say something in Parseltongue Ron.” Glad that his girlfriend wasn’t as freaked out as his sister Ron opened his mouth and spoke in Parseltongue.

“ _You have beautiful hair_ ,” he said slowly, curling his tongue as he changed from one hissing sound to another, adding soft sounds as he hissed his way through the compliment.

“Please don’t do it again Ron,” his sister moaned, “it gives me chills. Look at my arm, all of my hair is standing straight up.” Ron didn’t care about her as he noticed Harry looked paler than earlier.

The next ten minutes were spent discussing Ron’s new ability, and the Weasley family Christmas dinner. Ron tried to follow the conversation, but his eyes kept switching over to Harry, who did not look like he was in good shape.

As soon as lunch was over, Harry excused himself and left the room. Ron stared at him as he disappeared behind the corner and entered the bathroom, wondering if he would ever be the same old Harry he knew.

“He has been like that since summer,” Ginny said before she drank from her glass of juice.

“Since the end of the war?” Hermione asked concerned.

“It started about a month after he defeated Voldemort. At first I thought it was depression, because he never really had a chance to mourn, but the way he was behaving confused me.”

Ron was about to ask what she meant by it when Hermione beat him to it. Ginny took another sip from her juice before deciding to answer. “I don’t know, the longer I think about it the more I think it could be anxiousness.”

“Anxious about what?” Hermione asked. Ron mentally thanked her for asking the question that he was about to ask.

“That’s what I don’t know. Every time I ask he snaps at me before he walks away. It’s like he doesn’t want me to find out. I love him Hermione, but I don’t think this relationship can live on secrets.” Ron wasn’t sure why he wanted to slap his sister; it wasn’t like her relationship affected his. Maybe it was because he and Harry have been friends from the start, and he couldn’t stand the thought of his best mate suffering.

“I’m sure he will go back to the old Harry,” Hermione comforted her as she pulled Ginny’s hands in her own. “Just wait and see.”

The two girls discussed Ginny’s relationship another minute before Hermione finally remembered Ron. “Are you feeling all right?” she asked. Ron nodded since he wasn’t in a mood to speak. “Would you be so kind and take a look at Harry, he’s been gone awfully long.”

“This is nothing; when he leaves he usually stays away for almost an hour.” Ron ignored his sister as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, where he knew Harry was hiding.

As he stood outside the bathroom door he stared at the doorknob, wondering if he should interrupt him or not. Placing his ear against the door he could hear hisses coming from the bathroom. It worried Ron that his best mate was speaking to himself. Not caring about the fact that Harry might want some privacy he found his wand and unlocked the door before he opened it. What he saw inside was not something he had expected to see.

Harry was sitting naked on the floor in front of the sink, his legs open, and his hand around his cock pumping it while whispering. Ron wasn’t a fool and knew this time that he was trying to speak Parseltongue.

“Ron,” Harry said before he tried to cover his balls and cock with his hands. Ron opened his mouth to say something but all words were lost. “What are you doing here?” A blush crept up Harry’s skin, turning his pale skin a light pink.

“They wanted me to make sure you were still alive,” he finally said.

“Well, you can see I’m alive, please leave,” Harry said in a harsher tone than before.

Ron heard Harry, but somehow he had forgotten how to move. He knew well enough he had to take a step back and close the door, but his body would not listen to him. All he could do was to stare at Harry’s naked body like it was the first time he had seen it.

“Were you speaking Parseltongue?” Harry opened his mouth to say something but was unable to answer Ron’s question. “I thought you didn’t know how to speak it.”

“I can’t,” Harry finally said. “Please go back to the girls and lock the door.”

This time Ron found the strength to follow the simple orders. Almost reluctantly he backed out and closed the door. With his wand he locked the room before turning around to walk away.

He was about to walk away when he changed his mind. At first he wasn’t sure why he didn’t leave, it wasn’t until he stared at the bathroom door that he realized what he wanted to do. With his wand he magnified the sounds coming from the bathroom so he would hear what Harry was saying without any complications. He also placed a silencing charm on the room so the girls wouldn’t listen, and an alarm in case they decided to come after him.

He could hear Harry speak Parseltongue, or attempting to speak it. His words were a mess, jumping over letters, mixing them up and sometimes pausing in the middle of a word. Listening to all the mistakes was difficult for Ron, especially when he was a good Parselmouth.

Ron closed his eyes as he listened to Harry, trying to ignore his own cock that was rapidly growing from the images that were still imprinted in his mind.

After another minute where he did nothing but listen and slowly rubbing his cock through his pants he did something he hadn’t planned. He found his wand and changed the spell on the door so Harry would hear him clearly as well, and then he spoke in Parseltongue.

“ _Pump harder,”_ he said slowly, making sure to pronounce every word perfectly. There was no mistake that Harry heard him, the silence from the bathroom was confirmation enough. “ _I said harder Harry_.” Ron had no idea what he was doing, why he was speaking in Parseltongue through the door to his best mate that was masturbating. “ _Did you hear me Harry?_ ” he continued, hoping he hadn’t scared him to death.

When Ron heard a grunt coming from Harry he started breathing again. This time he could hear a grunt from inside the bathroom, and the familiar sound of a cock being pumped. Ron would be lying if he said those sounds didn’t turn him even more on. His cock was now getting painfully hard, making it uncomfortable for him to stand by the door, but he refused to leave.

“ _Do you like this Harry?”_ He asked. Ron hadn’t expected any answer and was shocked when he heard Harry groan in agreement. “ _You like it that I speak dirty to you, don’t you?”_ This time Harry groaned louder before he moaned for five seconds. Ron wasn’t a fool and knew what had happened, Harry had come.

Somehow confused over the situation he stared at the door, before he was painfully reminded about his own hardness, which was now begging to be released. “Clean yourself Harry;” he said in his normal voice, “it’s soon time to leave for the Burrow.”

Ron removed all the spells he had placed and entered his bedroom, searching for a small vial in his dresser. Without a second thought he drank the potion and sighed as his cock started to soften up.

As his hormones settled down, he started thinking about what had happened, what he had done, with Harry. Ron wasn’t the most intelligent guy that lived, but he knew well enough that if he was turned on by something like that he couldn’t be as straight as he first assumed. He also knew he would have to speak to Harry as soon as possible, to clear things out between them.

When he entered the living room a minute later he was met by three pairs of eyes. Harry was dressed again and stood next to Ginny, acting like nothing had happened.

“Finally,” Ginny said. “I thought we had lost you, was just about to ask Harry to go and find you.” Ron decided not to answer, especially when he saw the faint blush that was settling on Harry’s cheeks. “Come on Ron, we’re already late.” She waved a letter in front of his face. “Mom is already asking for us.” Ron grabbed the letter and read through it. As Ginny said their mother was asking, or rather demanding to know when they would arrive.

Hermione walked over to the Floo network and threw some powder as she called out the address to the Burrow. She smiled at them one last time before walking through the green fire. Ginny did the same thing, leaving the boys alone.

“Harry,” Ron said.

“Please, don’t say that something is wrong with me, I can’t stand hearing another person say that to me.” Ron wondered what he was talking about, but decided those concerns should wait till another time since they had limited time before his mother would send a search party for them.

“I just wanted to ask if you were ok, after what happened in the bathroom.” Harry looked up at Ron before turning his gaze away.

“I’m ok.” Before Ron could ask another question Harry called out the address to the Burrow and entered the network.

Ron stared at the empty fireplace, wondering what was wrong with Harry. Undressing in someone’s house, masturbating and trying to speak in Parseltongue was not normal. He also wondered what would now happen between him and Harry, and if it was possible to happen again.

Deciding to worry about his questions later he grabbed some Floo powder and followed the rest to the Burrow.

-o-

When Ron entered the burrow he met a bunch of happy Weasley’s. Bill hugged him tightly, and so did his new wife, Fleur. Ron could easily see by the way they exchanged looks that they were very much in love. Fleur’s beauty still made Ron lightheaded, but he had learned to control his feelings around her. He smiled as he watched her holding Teddy, singing a French lullaby to keep him calm. Charlie was still single, just like before. Percy, his brother who managed to fool his whole family during the war, was now standing amongst them, laughing. Ron greeted them all, happy that they were finally all together again. 

His happiness was short lived when he saw George sitting alone in a corner, sipping from his drink. Fred was his brother as well, but Ron couldn’t imagine how it would be to lose someone who was a part of you. Sorrow washed over him when he greeted George. His brother told him he was feeling much better, that only time could heal his heart.

Ginny, Hermione, his mother and father were standing in the kitchen, filling up plates with the wonderful food prepared by Molly Weasley. Ron walked over to Hermione, placed his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek. “Where is Harry?” he asked. It wasn’t difficult to not notice that Harry was missing.

“I think he went up to your old bedroom,” she answered as she picked up a large bowl with mashed potato. Ron released her as she walked over to the table to place it between the turkey and sausage. “I had a chat with Ginny when you went after him at home, and she worries he might do something foolish,” she whispered, probably not wanting to worry the rest of the family.

“Foolish?” he asked, not sure what she meant.

“Like suicide,” she whispered even lower. Something inside of Ron snapped. Why would his sister think Harry would do something as foolish as that? Harry had lived through worse things without being suicidal. If she believed he would kill himself, then she didn’t know him.

“Would you mind talking with him? I think he listens to you more than others.” Hermione was right; except for the time during school when they were fighting, Harry would normally listen to him. 

“Yes.” Hermione smiled before she kissed him and went back to help the others. Ron headed straight up to his old room and entered without knocking, it was after all his old room. With his wand he locked the room and placed a silencing charm over it, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

His room was the same as when he left, not that he had been gone for long. His posters of his favourite Quidditch team were still hanging on the wall, the sheets on the bed were still his old ones, and he was sure the clothes he did not take with him were still hanging in the closet. 

His best friend was sitting on a chair by the window, staring at what looked like the forest. When Harry didn’t react, Ron closed the remaining space between them and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Not even then did Harry move, something Ron thought was strange. 

Ron squatted down next to Harry, this time looking up at him, hoping he would say or do something. After a long silence he decided to start “Harry,” he whispered, realizing then just how hoarse his voice was. “How are you feeling.”

“I’m great,” Harry said in a tone that confirmed his fears; Harry was not good.

Ron didn’t want to intrude, but he didn’t want to walk away from his best mate when it mattered the most. He placed his free hand on Harry’s thigh, softly squeezing it. Harry didn’t react, which Ron thought was strange. “ _How are you really feeling?”_ he hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry turned his head towards Ron with a shocked expression on his face. “Please Ron,” Harry whispered.

 _“Why?”_ Ron stared at Harry’s face, hoping to see the old Harry. _“Why shouldn’t I speak in this language?”_

“You have no idea what Parseltongue does to me.” Ron knew that he had reached a crossroad. If he chose to continue speaking in Parseltongue, there would be no way back.

All it took for him was one look into Harry’s eyes, and he knew what he wanted to see; Harry naked. _“I think I might know, but please tell me.”_ Ron felt bolder now that he knew what he wanted.

Harry gasped and slightly moved; Ron wasn’t a fool and knew what was happening to him. “Please Ron, it’s not right.” Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

 _“Why isn’t this right? Because we’re men?”_ A deep groan escaped Harry’s mouth as he grabbed his own cock, squeezing it through his pants. _“Tell me what it does to you.”_

 __“It soothes my nerves,” Harry answered. “And it turns me on because it’s sexy.” This time it was Ron that groaned.

Harry unbuttoned his pants and pushed his hand down until he found hic cock. Ron was disappointed he couldn’t see Harry’s cock but the movement was enough to turn him on. Luckily, he had taken the potion earlier, so he wouldn’t have to worry about his own hardness, or so he thought. 

Ron allowed Harry to touch himself another five seconds before stopping him. _“Allow me,”_ he hissed as he grabbed Harry’s hand and removed it from his pants. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Ron, surprised and confused. Before he had a chance to say anything Ron pushed his own hand down Harry’s pants and squeezed his cock.

He watched Harry’s face as it turned from ashamed to excited. Slowly Ron moved his hand in the familiar way up and down Harry’s shaft. “Ron,” Harry whispered, unable to keep his hips from copying Ron’s motion.

 _“Do you like this? Do you like what I’m doing to you?”_ He watched Harry as he nodded, his mouth slightly apart, moaning even louder when Ron brushed his finger over the cock head.

Ron had to swallow; the image in front of him was almost too much for his hormones. The worst part was that his cock was starting to wake, despite the potion he took that was supposed to last the rest of the day.

Ron had never seen anything that turned him on more than the image right in front of him. Harry gasping for air, blushing, shaking from lust, almost crushing the chair handles in his fists. Ron loved watching and hearing Harry, and knew Harry was close.

 _“Do you like me touching you? Do you like my hand on your cock?”_ Harry opened his eyes and stared at Ron. The blush on his cheeks darkened as he watched Ron pump his shaft. Without being aware of it himself, Ron moved closer to Harry’s cock, sticking out his tongue, licking the head of Harry’s cock.

While it was his first time masturbating, and licking, a guy, it was not the first time he has tasted pre-cum. Like the first time he tasted himself he did not find it disgusting, maybe somehow strange, but completely fine. 

As soon as his tongue reached the end of Harry’s cock, he opened his mouth and swallowed as much of Harry’s cock as he could manage without gagging. Slowly he lifted his head, licking the shaft on his way up. Once he reached the tip of Harry’s cock, he pushed his tongue into his slit, and that caused Harry to moan loudly. “I can’t hold it,” he groaned in pleasure. Ron knew that if he continued like that Harry would come in his mouth, and even if he had tasted cum before he wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

Ron sucked the head of the cock one last time before releasing it. Harry must have thought that he was free to masturbate himself because he moved his hand down to his cock. Ron wasn’t in a mood to argue so he slapped Harry’s hand away as he gripped the cock with his hand again. _“I want to do this for you,”_ he hissed. Harry’s eyes slightly closed as he gasped in pleasure when Ron moved his fist over the pulsing cock.

 _“Do you like me giving you this pleasure?”_ Ron asked. His throat was starting to get sore from all the hissing but he refused to stop, especially when it calmed Harry. _“Did you like me taking you in my mouth? Tasting you, teasing you?”_ The potion he took earlier has lost all its effect, and his own cock was painfully pushing against his pants.

Luckily for him, Harry couldn’t hold it anymore and brutally came. Cum was shot everywhere, on Ron’s clothes, face, hair, the window, wall and floor.

When Harry finally came to himself and he realized what a mess he had made, he looked guilty. “I’m so sorry Ron,” he started to say.

Ron didn’t want his best mate to regret something they both enjoyed, so he quickly stopped him. “Why are you apologizing? Do you think I’m not enjoying this as well?” Harry had to look away from Ron who was still kneeling in front of him. “You don’t have any cum on yourself, so why don’t you tuck your cock away and go down to the family? I’ll clean up.”

Harry seemed to be torn between staying and leaving, but in the end he did as Ron told. “I’m sorry I came on your face,” he said as he stood up in front of Ron. Normally Ron would feel small when people stood next to him while he was practically sitting on the floor, but this time he still felt like the boss. Wanting to make Harry just a little more uncomfortable he ran his finger over his face, picking up some of the cum that had landed there and licked it. Harry reacted just like he wished, staring at Ron while he was unable to breathe. It didn’t take long before he left the room, still blushing and panting.

Ron was glad Harry listened to him, because he had to do more than only clean his old room. The cum that has landed in the room could easily be Scourgifyed, the same with the cum that landed on him, the problem was the hardness in his pants.

Laying down on his bed he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled out his cock. Feeling his own cock after Harry’s was strange, and only then did he realize he was larger than Harry in both size and length. With the fresh image of Harry in front of him, moaning, panting and coming, Ron ejaculated within minutes.

As he cleaned himself a second time, he had a chance to really think about what had happened. Most would probably think he was crazy, or a freak, but why should he feel bad for something that felt so good? His feelings for Hermione had not changed, he was still very much in love with her. The only thing that had changed so far was that his new feelings for Harry challenged his already existing feelings for his best mate, and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with it.

Hearing his mother call out that dinner was being served, he took one last look at himself in the mirror to make sure there was no evidence of what happened in that room before he left for the kitchen.

-o-

The Weasley family wasn’t known for eating silently. It wasn’t difficult for Ron to see that Fleur was almost shocked as she watched his family. Ron wondered if she regretted marrying Bill when she realized his family were basically pigs.

Percy was his old self again; strangely enough, Ron had missed him. At least Fleur didn’t seem to be shocked by the way he ate his food. While he had better manners than most in the family, he was still far from Fleur’s level.

Towards the end of the Christmas dinner, Ron was eagerly engaged in a conversation about dragons with Charlie. He had no idea that only a few seconds later one of his brothers would ask him a question that would shock the entire family. “Your girlfriend tells me you can speak to snakes,” Bill said, almost excited. The whole room went quiet as all eyes were staring at Ron. His mother seemed to be mortified, while his father was rather intrigued.

“Is that true?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” Ron answered shortly. “I taught myself how to speak it by listening to Harry speaking Parseltongue in his sleep.”

“That’s amazing,” Charlie and Bill said at once. Ron couldn’t help feeling proud as he heard his older brothers admire him.

“That’s wicked Ron,” George said after a pause, looking far better than when Ron first saw him that day. “Say something in Parseltongue.”

“What do you want me to say?” he asked nervously.

“You could say something about the food,” Percy suggested.

Ron chuckled once before placing his fork down on his plate, clearing his voice to begin. He was about to comment on the food when he caught Harry’s eyes.

At that moment he was glad he had practiced speaking Parseltongue even when he was staring at a person, seeing as he didn’t want anyone else in his family to know what he was about to say. _“Did you like what I did to you earlier Harry?_ ” He could see that Harry swallowed as he looked around the room, probably thinking everyone understood Ron. _“I loved it, and want to do it again. If you feel the same, touch your fork right now.”_ There was a short pause before Harry carefully touched his fork; nobody seemed to notice the movement. _“Meet me at midnight in the shed.”_

Ron stopped talking for five seconds before his family realized he was done.

“That really gives me the chills,” Ginny said. “Look at my skin, mom.” Ron could see that his mother was far more interested in hearing more about his new talent than comforting her only daughter. Ron might find her annoying, especially since she didn’t seem to care about Harry’s feelings, but he still felt sad for the lack of attention she was getting,

“What did you say?” Bill asked. Ron saw Harry looking away, probably trying to hide a blush.

“I congratulated mom on the excellent dinner, and said that the potatoes might be a little undercooked.” He managed to stay serious for about one second before his mother pointed her finger at him, preparing herself for a lecture on respect. “I was just kidding mom, everything is perfect, as always.”

“You better be kidding, or you wouldn’t get any more food tonight,” she warned. Everyone laughed, and for the next ten minutes they were having a great time together, discussing Ron’s new ability.

It was after they had cleaned the table and sat down in the living room that Ginny left, she couldn’t stand listening to them talking about Parseltongue, and then trying to copy the sounds Ron made. Hermione went after her, leaving Ron and Harry alone in their corner where they played Wizard chess.

Since most people in the room were occupied Ron decided to speak in Parseltongue to Harry. _“I can’t wait till tonight.”_ Nervously Harry looked around the room, only to realize nobody was watching.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

 _“Hopefully turning you on,”_ Ron answered truthfully.

“Well, it works, so cut it out.”

 _“You can’t decide Harry, I’m in charge here.”_ Harry seemed somehow shocked by Ron’s words, but didn’t fight him. Shamefully he lowered his head, only to lift it up again when he felt something against his crotch.

Ron knew the tablecloth reached the floor, so nobody would be able to see what happened beneath it. He pushed his big toe against Harry’s hard cock, watching his best mate as he closed his eyes and placed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from making a sound.

 _“I want you really bad Harry.”_ It was the last thing Ron was able to say to Harry before his mother came over to them.

“Harry my dear, are you feeling all right?” Ron loved his mother for caring so much about Harry, but at that moment he wanted to be alone with Harry, to hiss dirty words into his ear, to make him want Ron as much as he wanted his old mate. “I think you should come with me up to bed.” She helped him up from his seat, somehow not seeing the bulge in Harry’s pants.

“Harry,” Ron called out. Harry and his mother stopped for a second and waited for Ron to continue, but he never did. He had already gotten his answer from Harry in the form of a tiny nod. Molly shook her head before ordering Harry to follow her.

Ron couldn’t help smiling; his wish would come true for once. In the past his Christmas wishes never came true, mostly because he wanted things that cost money, but also because he didn’t really want, or need, those things. This wish, on the other hand, was something he was sure he wouldn’t be able to live without. He wanted and needed Harry in a way he didn’t know was possible.

He loved Hermione very much, but his love and need of Harry was stronger. Eventually he would have to tell her what he had done, but until then, he decided to keep it a secret, since most likely he and Harry would eventually end the affair.

-o-

Ron lay awake in his bed, turning from side to side, hoping the clock would soon reach midnight. “Stop doing that,” Hermione groaned from beside him.

“Sorry,” he apologized; somehow annoyed she was still awake. “I think I’ll go down and wait till I get tired.” He barely heard her agreement as he dressed himself and left his old bedroom.

He had to use his wand to see where he was going; turning on the lights might wake someone else. Slowly he made his way down to the first floor, making sure to avoid the floorboards that made the loudest sounds. Sometimes he wondered if his parents never fixed the floor because they wanted to hear if anyone were out of bed.

Putting on one of the coats and a pair of comfortable boots, he walked out into the cold winter night. He remembered doing the same thing once when he was seven, wanting see Santa landing on their roof.

With hurried steps he reached the shed in no time before he entered. The room was quiet but warm; his father didn’t like to work in the cold, so he made sure to keep it magically heated. Ron made a simple time spell and realized there were still thirty minutes till midnight. Knowing Harry, he would be on time.

Thirty minutes later the door opened and Harry walked into the shed. Ron was in the back, placing blankets on the floor, preparing for a night of fun. 

Ron walked up in front of Harry and offerd him his hand. _“You want me Harry?”_ His best friend stared at him with his mouth slightly open, unable to speak. After five seconds of silence, he lifted his arm and softly placed his hand in Ron’s palm. Ron smiled, glad that his friend wasn’t backing off.

Slowly he led him over to their corner, avoiding the stacks with muggle devices his father was trying to figure out.

Ron made sure he was giving Harry some space so he wouldn’t be too frightened. He wasn’t a fool and could easily enough see that Harry was not the same as before, he was afraid, and needed someone to guide him. No wonder Ginny found it difficult to be with him, she needed to be guided as well. He loved his sister, but she was not like Hermione who could easily live on her own. 

“What will happen?” Harry asked nervously. The only answer Ron gave was a smile, since he himself wasn’t sure what would happen. All he could think of that day was how much he wanted Harry, in ways he didn’t think was possible. What he hadn’t thought about was what he would do to Harry once they were together. 

He helped Harry down on the blankets, allowing him to get comfortable before he spoke. _“I want to make you happy Harry, I want to help you.”_ Ron sat down next to Harry, softly stroking Harry’s upper arm with his index finger. _“I wanted you all day.”_

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. Ron couldn’t take it anymore and pushed his lips against Harry’s. When Harry reacted to his kiss, Ron opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Harry’s lips, slowly trailing them as he waited for Harry to allow him entrance. 

Their tongues were playing with each other, turning both boys harder every second. Ron placed his hand over the bulge between Harry’s legs, making Harry moan in pleasure.

Ron ended their kiss, needing to say something. _“I never thought your moans would turn me on like this Harry.”_ Not wanting to waste time, he unbuttoned Harry’s pants and pulled them off. Harry didn’t have a chance to make himself comfortable before Ron grabbed his hard cock and started pumping, sending him closer to the edge.

“Ron,” Harry gasped between his breaths.

Ron moved closer to Harry and pressed his lips against Harry’s, enjoying the moans that escaped Harry. _“Yes Harry,”_ he hissed once the kiss was over.

“More,” Harry whispered against Ron’s lips. Ron groaned when he heard him beg, it was one of the sexiest things Harry could say right then.

He stuck the index finger of the hand he wasn’t using in his mouth, lubricating it with his spit, before he placed the finger against Harry’s entrance between his legs. _“Do you want this Harry?”_ he asked his friend. Harry stared at Ron’s hand and nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the finger push into him. _“Tell me if it hurts.”_ Ron wanted Harry really bad, but he didn’t want him to be in pain.

Soft noises escaped Harry’s throat as Ron slowly pushed his finger into him. When his finger was half way in, Ron leaned down to Harry’s shoulder and started kissing the exposed skin. After several seconds, his finger had finally entered Harry. _“Do you want this Harry?”_ Ron asked again. Like before Harry nodded, this time opening his legs wider so Ron could have easier access.

That was the only invitation Ron needed. Slowly he pulled his finger out again, finding his wand and performing both a preparation spell and lubricant spell on Harry, wanting it to be a good experience for his friend.

Once he was properly prepared, Ron entered him with his index finger again, stretching the entrance as he proceeded. After some time he added a second finger. Ron watched Harry’s face as he was torn between pain and pleasure.

 _“You’re so sexy Harry,”_ Ron hissed before he kissed Harry passionately. _“I love the sounds you make. You’re making me lightheaded, intoxicating me with your moans.”_

Harry almost screamed as Ron spoke in Parseltongue. He grabbed Ron’s arms and squeezed them before calming down. Ron rested his fingers inside Harry as he moved closer to kiss him. “More,” Harry begged when the kiss broke.

 _“Do you want more of this?”_ Ron asked as he moved his fingers inside of Harry. Harry nodded while holding onto Ron, barely able to breathe. Ron groaned when he felt Harry’s fingers dig into his skin. _“I’ll give you more; I’ll give you all you want.”_ Ron slowly pulled out his fingers before, just as slowly, pushing them in again, enjoying every movement and sound Harry made.

He wasn’t sure how long he fucked Harry with his fingers before he lost all control. Ron grabbed Harry’s leg and lifted them up so he could see everything. Slowly he removed the fingers, watching every expression on Harry’s face. _“I can’t hold it any longer Harry, I need you.”_

 __Harry’s head fell back against the wall as he moaned in ecstasy. When he lifted his head again his eyes pleaded Ron to continue. And if that wasn’t enough he opened his mouth and pleaded. “Do it Ron, I want you, please.”

Ron helped Harry remove his shirt, uncovering his delicate skin. He would have started undressing himself, but decided to do something for Harry first. Slowly he kissed Harry’s chest, tasting his soft skin. He let his fingers travel across Harry’s abs, tracing his muscles that Ron often looked at, without knowing why.

When he was done kissing him, Ron undressed himself, quickly since he didn’t want to waste any more time. _“Are you ready Harry?”_ Harry nodded in reply, moving on the floor until he was lying in a good position. Ron grabbed both Harry’s legs, pulling him closer until he could easily enter him. _“There is no going back Harry.”_ Harry didn’t say anything to stop what was about to happen, he only seemed to want it even more.

Harry traced one of Ron’s arms, feeling Harry’s skin on his was enough for Ron to moan. He covered Harry’s body, passionately kissing him before he positioned his cock against Harry’s entrance. _“You’re mine tonight Harry.”_

It was the last thing he said before he penetrated Harry. Ron had never felt more whole when he was inside Harry, more connected. He didn’t want to be anywhere else than inside Harry, inside the best and kindest man he knew.

“Ron, please speak.” Hearing Harry beg him to speak, Ron ended up pushing himself into Harry quicker than he first imagined, hurting Harry more than he intended.

 _“I’m sorry Harry, I couldn’t help it. You have no idea how intoxicated you make me.”_ He bent down and kissed Harry, realizing that he had calmed down after he spoke. He moved deep within him, increasing the tempo as they reached the edge. _“This is all I want, to be inside you, inside your tight and sexy body.”_

Ron ran his hand over Harry’s chest, slowly tracing the muscles with his short nails. Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled it over to his lips, kissing the palm of his hand.

“Ron,” Harry moaned. His voice hoarse as he spread his legs wider, pulling Ron closer to him as he came close to his own climax.

Seeing how close Harry was sent shivers through Ron, and made him thrust against him. Harry arched his back as Ron hit that special spot inside him, giving him even more pleasure than before. Knowing they were both really close, Ron wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, wanting both to come at the same time. _“You feel so good Harry, I have never been so turned on as I am right now.”_

Suddenly, Harry shook violently as he clung to Ron before he exploded, spilling his seed into Ron’s hand. Knowing his best mate had come, Ron grabbed both of his legs, lifting him slightly up from the floor, and pounded into him, feeling his own climax approach. A few seconds later. Ron exploded inside Harry, filling the room a second time with the pleasure of an orgasm.

As his body calmed down, he lay down next to Harry, unable to stop thinking how lucky he was. “That was wonderful,” Ron said in his normal voice.

Harry turned his head towards him, planting a soft kiss on Ron’s lips. “Yes, magical.”

The snow outside was falling, covering up a pair of footprints that lead into the shed. The moon was softly glowing behind some clouds, giving the night a blue glow. Everyone, except two young men, were sleeping, two men who has just discovered how deep their love ran.

In that moment the two men did not think about anything else outside that shed, in their hearts they were completely alone in their world.


End file.
